


Remind Me to Thank you for being Alive

by Hatsunoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Angst, M/M, Taka survives au, YES this is cringe what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsunoid/pseuds/Hatsunoid
Summary: Makoto and Taka have a gay and tender moment in bed. It could be read as them just being friends but I wrote it with them falling in love in mind. In this Au Hifumi wasn't able to kill Taka successfully throwing a major ledge in Celeste's plan. Taka should've survived he has so much room to grow and potential for development. ALSO in this au Kiyondo doesn't really exists Taka just takes on some of Mondo's habits as a coping mechanism but also in an attempt to expand his world view.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/ Oowada Mondo (implied), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Remind Me to Thank you for being Alive

Makoto Naegi never realized how much he actually cared about Ishimaru until today. Sure he felt kind of bad for him, talked to him some out of pity or boredom. His speech patterns were kinda cute, his determination was kinda endearing but that was about it. But, that was then. This was now. Now he couldn't imagine his life without Ishimaru. Seeing him lying there presumably dead in a pool of his own blood made him realize they were friends. They were friends and Makoto couldn't lose someone close to him again. 

People are way cuter when you've seen them on the verge of death. Hearing Taka's stupid loud annoying voice made smile wider than it ever had before. He had really pretty eyes. All of him was pretty in a strange sort of way. His eyes were stunning, the red was striking but not too bright. It went so well with the warm off black of his hair. That's what he was... warm. His body was warm, his breath was warm, the way he had no sense of personal space was warm, and his blood was warm.

Makoto had been feeling way more of Taka's blood than he ever cared to. He survived the blow to the head, but barely. He most certainly had a concussion. He was delirious, his mind hazy. He had trouble remembering basic things. It was almost funny. He had been garbling borderline nonsense at the trial earlier. It was frustrating. Had he been in a proper state of mind the trial probably would've ended around 10 minutes in. Taka spent a good part of the trail in Sayaka's podium. hanging onto Makoto for dear life. The poor guy could barely stand let alone participate. But he still had to be there...at the stupid class trial.

So now he's here in Makoto's bed. Taka insisted he was fine but Makoto couldn't let him try and take care of himself in good consciences. He didn't wanna lose him for real. In this state it would be just as easy for someone to kill him off as it would be for him to simply just fall down in the shower and bleed out on the floor. He was gonna Keep Ishimaru safe. And, while he could never replace his "bro' he was gonna do his best to be there for him. 

"Naegi?," Taka whsipered.

"Mhm, what is it?"

"Do you think it's raining out?" His words came out slurred and slow like they were hard for him to get out.

"I'm not sure... I hadn't really thought about it to be honest."

"I remember when it would rain. I always considered it a nuisance. It would rain a lot on my way home from school. It usually was not a major problem. I just had to avoid the puddles, try not to get wet, and be home before I caught a cold. Nothing I couldn't handle, it was just irritating."

"Yeah I get where you're coming from. I never really liked walking home in the rain much either. Although... it was kinda fun splashing around in the puddles with my friends, messing around, ya know just.. being kids." Taka semmed slightly put off by that last part.

"I'd always check the forecast diligently. It's always good to be prepared. However, sometimes the weather forecast changes last minute in a way you did not have time to account for. It's upsetting but meteorologists don't control the weather they just predict it. Mistakes happen, there's no 100% cure to human error."

"Is this just a really long way of telling me you forgot your umbrella?"

"I didn't _forget_ it I simply didn't know I would need it. But, yes. I found myself caught in the rain. It wasn't just a drizzle either. It was one of the worst rainstorms I'd seen in a while. It wasn't anything you'd ever wanna be caught up in."

"That sucks Ishi I'm sorry.."

"Don't be silly Naegi! There's nothing _you_ could've done! Your concern is noted and appreciated, however it was my fault. But, anyways I was mortified. I had so many books and papers on my person and I wasn't too keen on getting them drenched. It was utterly humiliating, but I asked any student I could for a spare umbrella or if we could share. Of course they all said no. But, there was this one kid. I feel horrible as I don't remember his name it's been so long but he didn't even say anything. When I asked him he just... spat on me"

It wasn't funny but Makoto had to try so hard to hold in his laughter. " He just spat on you?! Like no rude comments or name calling first he just went straight for the spit?"

"Now that you giggle at it I supposed that is rather odd. He just cut straight to the chase with that one."

"That's like speed run bullying or something."

"Speed run?"

"It's uhh.. It's a sort of challenge i guess? It's where people try and beat a video game in the least amount of time possible."

"Huh. What an odd concept. I don't play any myself but doesn't that defeat the purpose of enjoying the story or mechanics? Or am i understanding it wrong?"

"Not really. It's just that some people do it just as a challenge to see if they can."

"That's so weird..."

"I'm just glad you're back to your normal self. You seem pretty talkative."

"I suppose so. Let it be known my head still hurts like hell though."

"Getting more bold with your language are we?"

''No I'm not! Nothing I said was inappropriate! And, if it was I'm deeply and truly sorry!"

"Relax I'm just teasing. I am really glad you're feeling better though... I was so worried about you Taka"

"You were?"

"Of course! You're my friend! And... even if you weren't I don't want anyone here to die."

"Mako," he stopped himself, "Naegi that's so sweet. You're being so kind to me".

He started rubbing Taka's hair gently without really realizing. "Makoto is fine Taka."

"Makoto..." He purred his name out lovingly. His sleepyness was catching up to him. He loved talking, but it put a mental strain on him in his current condition.

"Make sure you take it easy you hear? We all need you getting better."

"I will"

"And you're sleeping in tomorrow".

"But Makoto!-"

"No buts. We need our future prime minister getting better."

Taka visibly blushed at that statement. "Makoto..."

"Get some good sleep for me okay? I'll be here if you need me. Never feel ashamed or embarrassed if you need anything okay?"

Before he could even realize what he doing, he placed a goodnight kiss on Taka's forehead. Kiyotaka was lucky to have a friend like Makoto. Makoto was lucky Kiyotaka Ishimaru was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD. sorry if this is not the best i have not written in. SO LONG. Also my grammar and spelling are pretty bad but i am doing my best :,0) If you have any feedback or advice or just something you wanna say don't be afraid to comment! I love getting critique and I'm always looking to improve. Also sorry if this is OOC this is my first Danganronpa fic :,^)


End file.
